Um Refúgio em Silent Hill
by Lady Ligeia
Summary: "...esta cidade atrai almas desesperadas por socorro e com você não deve ter sido diferente." Qualquer um está repleto de dúvidas, Emily pensou, por que bem ela supostamente estaria à procura de ajuda? Não, ela não procurava ajuda... JamesXOC
1. Capítulo I Recomeço

_**UM REFÚGIO EM SILENT HILL**_

_**Notas da história**_**:** Silent Hill pertence _ainda_ à Konami, e mais precisamente ao _Team Silent_ (sim, Silent Hill pra mim terminou no 4 u.u) Essa fic foi feita como uma **homenagem** a esta fantástica série de terror, possuindo apenas um OC. Utilizei personagens bastante conhecidos e outros que foram citados nos jogos rapidamente pra criar uma história original em uma Silent Hill "normal". Sim, eu acho que a cidade ainda existe, apesar de possuir uma dimensão paralela do mal (muahahahaha), que não será abordada na fic. Desculpem aí quem veio ler achando que fosse uma fic de Silent Hill padrão. Por que não é.

- Eu pesquisei bastante pra fazer essa fic. Espero não ter deixado nenhum erro para trás XD

- Trata-se de UM ponto de vista sobre os eventos tratados antes de Silent Hill 2. Além da participação especial de alguns personagens de Silent Hill 3.

- É um conto passado em uma cidade de uma série de terror, mas **não** é um conto de terror. E repito: está tudo perfeitamente normal em Silent Hill, então leiam sabendo disso; para depois não reclamarem para mim que queriam que tivesse mais terror, mundo alternativo, monstros e etc.

- Enfim, espero que gostem da diversidade em relação ao mundo de Silent Hill. Reviews e críticas são bem-vindas *_*

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I – RECOMEÇO**

Uma pequena camada de gelo cobria os fundos dos apartamentos Wood Side; a neve decidira deixar de cair aquele dia e o sol tentava iluminar timidamente a manhã. Uma jovem loira, na sacada, olhava entediada para a área externa do prédio enquanto tomava uma xícara de café. Estava suja e mal cuidada, com entulhos e ervas - daninhas. Do outro lado podia ver alguns moradores em seus apartamentos; notou o morador do 208, conhecido pela sua excentricidade, mexendo em alguma coisa impossível de se observar pela janela. Ao perceber que estava sendo observado pela jovem, fechou a cortina com um olhar de censura. Ela sorriu, saindo da sacada. Depois de colocar a xícara de café vazia na bancada da cozinha caminhou até o banheiro para conseguir despertar completamente do sono.

Emily Sibley havia acabado de se mudar para Wood Side, mais precisamente para o apartamento 212 no fim de um longo corredor escuro, como a própria havia dito ao ver o local pela primeira vez. Com vinte três anos fugira de Chicago, de dívidas, golpes e de um namorado abusivo. Para os habitantes de Silent Hill era somente uma jovem em busca dos ares de uma cidade menor. Afinal de contas, a cidade à beira do Lago Toluca, era conhecida pelo seu lado turístico. Ali, pelo menos, ela teria uma nova chance longe da prisão e de dores de cabeça.

A nova residente não passou despercebida pelos antigos habitantes da cidade. Já corria pela cidade do interior do Maine que uma jovem loira e atraente, com olhos acinzentados, chegara à cidade há pouco mais de um mês com um belo Mustang preto. Ainda não fizera amizade com ninguém, exceto alguns vizinhos de prédio que pareciam muito solícitos em ajudá-la. De qualquer modo, Emily parecia aliviada em recomeçar sua vida e esperava realmente que estivesse longe dos fantasmas do passado.

Após sair do banho e trocar seu pijama por uma roupa que a protegesse do frio de fora, caminhou até a mesa da sala olhando para um pedaço de papel com algumas contas de extrato bancário. Precisava encontrar um emprego para se ocupar naquele lugar, apesar de possuir dinheiro suficiente para sobreviver por alguns meses sem precisar trabalhar "honestamente"; dinheiro ainda fruto de sua vida passada. Bufou jogando o papel na mesa novamente e pegando a chave do carro da mesa saiu de seu apartamento em direção à garagem.

O velho Wood Side... Emily chegara até um dos portões da garagem pela porta da frente e já reclamava ao tentar abrir o metal enferrujado. Ela podia comprar coisa melhor, mas nada como ser discreta em uma cidade como aquela.

- Maldição... – reclamou fazendo força com a mão.

- Precisa de uma mão? – um homem aparentando mais de trinta anos apareceu ao lado de Emily, sorrindo simpaticamente. Estava com a barba por fazer e parecia não dormir a um bom tempo, mas mesmo assim possuía um ar jovial.

Juntos abriram a porta da garagem.

- Você é a moradora nova, não é? Sou Joseph Barkin.

- Sim, Emily Sibley. Parece que todo mundo já me conhece – Emily disse em um tom irônico que aparentemente pareceu não ser entendido por Barkin que meramente riu do comentário.

- De onde você veio?

- Chicago.

- Você está longe!

- Não há nada lá pra visitar – Emily disse parando na porta de seu carro. – De qualquer modo, prazer em conhecê-lo.

O homem sorriu acenando com a mão, antes de sumir por trás de alguns carros. Emily entrou no Mustang e parou o carro na entrada do prédio para olhar o mapa da cidade de Silent Hill. A cidade era divida em: Vale sul, onde estava, e Distrito de Paleville, do outro lado do lago. Pensou em procurar emprego mais perto de sua casa, mas então se lembrou da simpática dona de um bar do outro lado, na região turística da cidade, que disse que poderia ajudá-la se quisesse. Olhou no mapa para localizar melhor o lugar. Não se lembrava do nome, mas sabia que era próximo de uma grande fonte. Ligou o carro e dirigiu até o local, chegando à área turística pela ampla Rua Sandford. Diminuiu a velocidade ao encontrar o que desejava: _Annie's Bar_. Parou o carro num estacionamento logo em frente ao bar que já estava aberto para o almoço e era possível ouvir o barulho de várias pessoas em seu interior.

O bar era aconchegante. Havia um típico balcão de madeira e várias garrafas em exibição na parede. A dona do bar, Annie, uma mulher com mais de quarenta anos, cabelos tingidos de loiro e de ar agradável, estava conversando animada com uma jovem atraente de longos cabelos escuros. Havia um homem bebendo na direção oposta, enquanto no fundo do bar diversas mesas de sinuca eram ocupadas por homens e mulheres.

Emily se sentou no balcão sendo observada pelo homem que bebia e a jovem que parara de conversar com Annie quando esta foi atendê-la.

- O que vai querer, querida?

- Pela hora do dia... Só uma xícara de café. Não é dia pra sair embriagada de um bar.

Annie riu para a jovem.

- Gostando da cidade? – perguntou enquanto trazia a xícara.

- Sim, agradável. Bem, eu não cheguei numa época boa. Esse frio todo...

- Deve estar sendo uma mudança e tanto! Ela veio de Chicago, Maria! – Annie disse para a jovem que agora se sentada na cadeira ao lado de Emily para puxar conversa. Era muito bonita. Morena, com cabelos na altura do ombro, maquiagem carregada nos olhos castanhos e roupa provocante.

- Oh! Você saiu _daquela_ cidade para vir parar nesse buraco? – Maria perguntou intrigada.

- Bem, Chicago não é tudo isso... – Emily falou rindo. – De qualquer modo, eu preciso encontrar um emprego aqui. Mas parece que nessa época as coisas ficam meio paradas, não é mesmo?

Annie concordou com a cabeça dizendo:

- Emily, talvez eu possa ajudá-la. Por que não aparece aqui no final de semana? Eu posso ter falado com algumas pessoas... Aqui não é tão difícil como na cidade grande, além de ter gostado da sua cara! – falou piscando para Emily.

- Pelo menos morar em uma cidade pequena tem seus pontos positivos – Emily sorriu terminando de beber o café. – Bem, vou indo nessa. Ainda tem coisas que preciso arrumar. Obrigada, Annie.

Sorriu para a mulher e se despediu de Maria, antes de caminhar de volta para seu carro. Assim que o abriu ouviu a voz conhecida da jovem atraente atrás de si:

- Ei! Você vai para onde?

- Casa... No vale.

- Você poderia me dar uma carona?

- Claro. Entra aí – Emily acenou para a garota, entrando no carro logo em seguida.

Uma vez que Emily voltou à Rodovia Bachman, Maria começou a falar:

- Então... Você está procurando emprego?

Emily concordou a cabeça enquanto dirigia com atenção nas ruas escorregadiças pela neve.

- O que fazia em Chicago? Talvez eu possa ajudá-la antes de Annie – Maria apressou-se a dizer antes que a mulher pensasse que estava somente curiosa com sua vida.

- Bem, eu fazia alguns bicos em diversos lugares. Nada que durasse muito tempo. Trabalhei em bares, boates e até numa livraria, mas esse durou pouco.

- Boate? Eu trabalho em uma. Não sei se ouviu falar: _Heavens' Night_.

- Eu acho que vi o _outdoor_... E alguns pôsteres no apartamento que eu comprei. O cara deveria ir lá sempre. Mas parecia uma boate de...

- _Strippers_ – Maria apressou-se a dizer. – Bem,eu vejo mais como boate de dançarinas e uma boa companhia. Nós somos conhecidos até fora de Silent Hill. Varias pessoas de Ashfield e Brahms vem até aqui.

- Oh... E você está dizendo que eu poderia trabalhar lá?

- Uma das garotas saiu da cidade. Conheceu um cara rico e foi embora. Estamos em falta... Faturamos bastante, se o problema for dinheiro. E, estou falando porque conheço o chefe, ele iria adorar você. O perfil perfeito para a boate. O perfil que estava faltando.

Emily ficou calada por algum tempo lembrando-se de Chicago. Um dos empregos que teve para conseguir aplicar um golpe era exatamente como dançarina. Não que pensasse em repetir isso em Silent Hill, mas pensando bem, até que gostava daquilo.

Ela sorriu.

- Isso me fez lembrar um dos últimos empregos que eu tive.

- Então você é familiarizada com a rotina?

- A não ser que tenha mudado algo desde que sai de Chicago.

Maria sorriu animada e ao perceber que haviam entrado no Vale, disse:

- Você pode me deixar ali no boliche. Eu vou a pé até minha casa.

- Onde você mora?

- Perto do Happy Burger, mas eu não vou pra lá agora. Preciso resolver umas coisinhas antes.

- Você que sabe.

Emily parava o carro na frente do boliche enquanto Maria continuou:

- Então você aceita uma entrevista?

- O que eu tenho a perder. Não que eu vá aceitar, mas posso conversar.

Maria sorriu dizendo:

- Você já sabe onde é. Apareça antes das nove da noite, ainda essa semana. O chefe se chama Luca.

- Certo...

Já na rua, a jovem disse piscando.

- Te vejo um disse desses, Emily.

Emily sorriu de volta, voltando para a rua, em direção ao seu apartamento. Continuava sorrindo, dessa vez pensando que o seu passado parecia querer preso à ela de toda forma.

- Nem para negar e encontrar algo diferente, ehn Emily? – repreendeu a si mesma olhando no espelho do carro. Certas coisas pareciam não ter conserto, pensou. Não havia como mudar quem era...


	2. Capítulo II Jillian

**CAPÍTULO II – JILLIAN**

O barulho de música alta e conversa na boate atrapalhava a conversa de Emily com o _barman_. Ela tentava dizer a ele que precisava sair por alguns minutos, mas parecia difícil para o homem entender.

- EU NÃO QUERO FALAR PRO LUCA! NÃO VAI DEMORAR NADA!

- Linda, eu não escuto porra nenhuma!

Emily xingou alguma coisa, saindo do bar. Caminhou por entre as mesas ouvindo provocações de vários homens, até chegar à porta do fundo. Subiu entediada até o primeiro andar e abriu a porta do chefe, sem nem ao menos bater.

- Luca! Preciso falar com você rápido!

- Meu Deus, garota! Você não pode ir entrando assim! Não pense que vou relevar isso só porque você é a que mais lucra na noite.

Luca era o safado dono do _Heaven's Night_, com aparência de executivo, mas erudição de um cafetão, que gostava de pagar hora extra com suas dançarinas. Só mais um pervertido em Silent Hill, como Emily costumava dizer.

- Eu preciso sair por alguns minutos essa noite.

- Hoje? Sexta-feira? – perguntou saindo de trás da mesa e se aproximando de Emily.

- Eu preciso soletrar pra você? – respondeu irritada.

- Em todo esse tempo aqui você nunca pediu nada. Então, vou abrir uma exceção hoje. Vai logo antes que mude de idéia!

Emily já estava na porta quando Luca disse autoritário:

- Mas se o movimento ficar maior e souber que não está aqui... As coisas ficarão ruins para você, mocinha!

Emily mandou um beijo para Luca de longe e fechou a porta com um estrondo.

- Maldito pervertido – disse já do lado de fora, descendo rapidamente as escadas até o vestuário.

Naturalmente não iria ao hospital com aquela roupa. Colocou rapidamente um casaco de algodão e saiu pela porta do fundo em direção ao hospital Brookhaven. O som da boate ia lentamente se afastando enquanto caminhava na calçada molhada pela chuva que deveria ter acabado há poucos minutos.

Emily entrou no hospital psiquiátrico chamando uma das balconistas. A mulher a olhou de cima a baixo antes de perguntar com tom arrogante:

- Visitas só amanhã.

- Você poderia chamar a enfermeira Rachel Smith aqui? Por favor. Fale que é a amiga dela Emily, sim? É um pouco urgente.

- Deixe-me ver... – a mulher olhou com preguiça uma lousa na parede. – Ela está em plantão sim, mas não sei se pode atender.

- Meu Deus, é urgente! E não saio daqui até ela aparecer – Emily reclamou com a recepcionista.

- Espere lá fora, sim? Eu vou chamá-la.

Emily concordou com olhar irritado. Saiu novamente e apoiando-se em uma mureta na entrada do hospital esperou pela amiga. Rachel era a única amiga de Emily na cidade e que agora iria mudar-se para Ashfield por motivos pessoais. Ela continuaria trabalhando na cidade, mas isso atrapalharia a amizade das duas, naturalmente. Ela mudaria dentro de dois dias e havia perdido sua carteira. Estava desesperada; mas Emily acabou achando-a em seu apartamento naquele mesmo dia. Antes que Rachel pudesse realmente usá-la achou melhor trazer até seu emprego.

Observava entediada alguns insetos voarem pelo poste iluminado da entrada, quando escutou alguém conversar com ela.

- Boa noite.

Emily virou-se curiosa para a origem da voz. Era um homem talvez ou pouco mais velho que ela, cabelos loiros e olhar cansado. Vestia calças jeans e jaqueta esverdeada.

- Noite – Emily meramente respondeu.

- Conhecido aqui no Brookhaven?

- Não. Uma amiga trabalha aqui. Eu só vim trazer algo para ela.

O homem se aproximou e começou a olhar o céu sem nuvens.

- Você parece cansado – Emily falou repentinamente.

- Minha esposa teve uma crise e a trouxe pra cá. Ninguém consegue controlá-la... A doença está a consumindo – respondeu tristemente. – Ninguém sabe explicar o que está acontecendo. E eu acho que estou sendo consumido junto.

- Isso é normal... Mas não é saudável se destruir assim.

- Talvez você esteja certa... – ele fitou seus olhos acinzentados e disse – Qual seu nome?

- Você pode me chamar de Jillian – Emily respondeu sorrindo.

- Só Jillian?

Emily concordou com a cabeça.

- Meu nome é James Sunderland.

Nesse momento a enfermeira Rachel surgiu na porta com um olhar curioso no rosto. James disse:

- Bom, parece que sua amiga chegou. Prazer em conhecê-la – falou para Emily. Ela disse sorrindo antes que James fechasse a porta:

- Pense no que eu te disse. Se precisar conversar estou no_ Heaven's Night_.

James vacilou um pouco confuso antes de desaparecer. Rachel, depois que já se encontrava sozinha com a amiga disse:

- Você não presta! Você tem idéia do que está passando com a esposa? E ainda fala uma coisa dessas! – parecia horrorizada.

- Não fiz nada. O coitado só precisa descansar um pouco. Você viu a cara dele? Minha profissão é exatamente essa.

- Mas você não está dentro da boate!

- Eu disse que chamava Jillian... – Emily falou sorrindo maliciosamente para a amiga. Ela ainda ficou um tempo chocada com a falta de sensibilidade da amiga até que disse:

- Nem acredito que você é minha amiga!

- Não se preocupe! Eu vou ser sempre Emily pro seu namorado – falou sarcasticamente.

Rachel sacudiu a cabeça inconformada, fazendo os cabelos loiros presos pela touca de enfermeira caírem.

- Você é louca! Mas enfim, eu estou trabalhando! O que você veio fazer aqui?

- Trazer isso – a jovem jogou a carteira de Rachel em sua direção.

- Minha carteira!!! Onde estava?

Emily explicou todo o acontecido para Rachel rapidamente, ainda conversaram sobre a viagem de Rachel antes de Emily olhar para o relógio e perceber que já havia passado mais que o necessário naquela conversa e precisava voltar. Havia mais dinheiro para faturar...

**-x-x-x-**

Já passava das dez quando Emily subiu no palco para sua apresentação, era dia vinte sete do mês de março, e o dia marcava o retorno de Maria à casa depois de alguns meses longe da cidade. Emily não necessariamente sentira falta da colega, mas sentiu uma pontada de raiva ao vê-la novamente. Maria era conhecida ali e fazia muito sucesso naturalmente, apesar de Luca afirmar que Emily também era sua garota de ouro. Depois de um ano e poucos meses morando em Silent Hill, a verdade era que a jovem começara a pensar se realmente agüentaria mais tempo naquela cidadezinha. Afinal de contas, não conseguia esquecer ou mudar o que era: uma golpista.

O problema, afinal, não era Maria ou mesmo competição, era a maldita vidinha que estava vivendo ali. Sabendo que lá fora havia tanta coisa para encontrar. A mudança de Rachel, sua única amiga, para a cidade vizinha, também influenciara no tédio de Emily e sua vontade em voltar à profissão do passado.

Alguns acontecimentos, entretanto, Emily Sibley não esperava que fossem acontecer enquanto lutava consigo mesma para permanecer ali...

Maria divertia uma mesa, outras garotas passeavam de um lado para outro. Emily irritada tentava agradar um público masculino, cobiçando tirar o brilho do retorno da colega. Naquele dia, ao contrário de tantos outros, deixara seus cabelos loiros soltos, no lugar de perucas coloridas, caírem no corpo alvo. Um batom vermelho contrastava com sua pele clara e de aparência pura, quase celestial. Finos suspensórios cobriam seus seios a qual, logo, foram despedidos pela jovem, deixando apenas o minúsculo short. Foi enquanto dançava para sua platéia inebriada que viu sentado no bar alguém que conhecera há algum tempo atrás... Ele também parecia seduzido por sua imagem, apesar de freqüentemente olhar para o bar como se estive lutando contra a culpa.

Emily sorriu internamente com a súbita visita do homem na escada do Brookhaven e decidiu que nada melhor do que exorcizar seus demônios em um novo visitante. E foi exatamente o que ela fez ao terminar sua exibição no palco. Aparecendo novamente vestida pela porta próxima ao bar, caminhou até o estranho:

- Olhe só quem decidiu aparecer para uma conversinha...

Sorriu sentando-se ao seu lado. Agradeceu pelo som não atrapalhar sua conversa.

- Bem, você pode ver desse jeito, Jillian – ele parecia um pouco desconfortável em estar naquele lugar.

- Você se lembra do meu nome – Emily rezava para se lembrar do dele.

- Não sabia se queria vir, sabe... Não parece certo.

- Não se prenda à valores, _James_ – lembrou-se repentinamente, agradecendo à sua memória. – É sua primeira vez aqui, eu percebi.

- Na verdade, é minha primeira vez nesse tipo de lugar desde o casamento... Eu me mantive fiel, mas as coisas não estão...

Emily silenciou-o com o dedo indicador, colocando a outra mão em sua coxa.

- É natural. Não podemos nos controlar.

- Eu vi o panfleto em um bar que fui... Lembrei no que disse.

Nesse momento outra mulher subira ao palco, deixando o ambiente difícil de conversar.

- Quer conversar em outro lugar?

James levantou, mas não seguiu a jovem. Em vez disso à puxou na direção da saída da boate. Emily ficou intrigada, mas decidiu dar um tempo para o homem atormentado. Uma vez do lado de fora, James somente começou a falar após Emily descer as escadas de metal do _Heavens' Night_. Estava silencioso ali fora, o som era abafado quase que completamente e o segurança meramente lia uma revista erótica.

James tocou tremendo um pouco a mão os lábios vermelhos de Emily e disse:

- Eu não posso fazer isso... Não aqui.

- Por que veio então? – Emily falou calmamente.

- Estou cansado... Você não tem idéia do que é tratar de uma esposa doente há tanto tempo e ainda por cima escutar queixas e mais queixas de que eu não a amo mais. O que não é verdade.

- Eu não duvido disso.

- Mas eu não consigo me controlar mais, entende? – sussurrou para ela. – E eu sei que vou me sentir culpado no momento em que chegar em casa.

- Se for embora agora, vai se sentir culpado por algo que não fez...

- Quando eu estava lá dentro eu... – ele parou uns instantes e suspirou – Você é tão linda... Mary era bonita, mas você... – ele a beijou violentamente, mas foi impedido pelo remorso que crescia dentro de si. Olhou-a demoradamente e disse vacilando:

- Eu preciso... Ser _forte._

Emily notou que seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas, antes que ele saísse rapidamente na direção de seu carro. Ela ainda o seguiu com os olhos enquanto ele entrava no veiculo e ganhava velocidade na direção do hospital. Ficou lá apoiada na parede, olhando a rua deserta, sem saber ao certo se um dia sentiria algo parecido por alguma pessoa. Por alguns segundos admirou o homem, não que achasse que valia alguma coisa toda sua lealdade naquele mundo. Riu pesarosamente antes de voltar na direção da escada. Surpreendeu-se com Maria que estava parada no topo olhando para Emily com um sorriso no rosto. Há quanto será que estivera ali observando tudo.

- Algum problema, Maria? – perguntou subindo as escadas.

- Pobre homem... Eu pensei que ele cederia. Se fosse ele, não pensaria duas vezes – riu.

- Mas você não é – Emily respondeu secamente para a colega, antes de entrar na boate novamente. Não suportaria agüentar os comentários de Maria sobre toda aquela situação.

* * *

**Notas:** (certo, eu estou levando em conta que a Mary se internou no Brookhaven, mesmo que ela não era louca e o hospital era psiquiátrico, enfim, o certo seria ela ir pro Alchemilla, mas como nenhum lugar sanou a minha dúvida e todos pensam que ela foi pro Brookhaven, eu mantive essa informação)

(também coloquei um sobrenome pra pobre coitada da Rachel, a enfermeira xD)


	3. Capítulo III  Apenas Pessoas Estranhas

**CAPÍTULO III – APENAS PESSOAS ESTRANHAS

* * *

**

Havia se passado uma semana desde a repentina aparição de James na boate _Heaven's Night_, e aparentemente o homem parecia estar mantendo sua palavra. Sempre que passava na frente do hospital Brookhaven, lembrava-se do encontro entre os dois. Depois daquela conversa na escada da boate, Emily via-se pensando o que poderia ter acontecido com ele...

Foi aquele pensamento que passava pela sua mente quando ouviu o som de batidas na porta de seu apartamento. Emily estava lendo um livro no sofá e somente depois da segunda batida é que decidiu se levantar. Caminhou entediada até a porta.

- Quem é? – perguntou cansada.

- Seu vizinho. Joseph Barkin, lembra-se?

Emily revirou os olhos antes de abrir a porta.

O sujeito segurava um papel na mão e estava apoiado numa bicicleta. Ao lado dele uma menininha aparentando oito anos olhava para o chão com olhar triste.

- Olá – apesar do sorriso no rosto, não parecia tão animado quanto da vez que a conheceu. – Colocaram sua correspondência por engano na minha caixa.

- Oh... Esses carteiros! – Emily reclamou pegando a carta da mão de Joseph. Era de Rachel. – É sua filha? – perguntou logo em seguida olhando para a garotinha.

- Sim... é – respondeu rapidamente segurando a garotinha pela braço carinhosamente. – A pequena Sophie.

- Muito bonita – Emily sorriu.

A garotinha a olhou rapidamente antes de voltar sua atenção para a bicicleta.

- Bem... De qualquer modo. Desculpe te incomodar! Nós já vamos indo. Até mais!

Joseph se despediu rapidamente seguindo pelo corredor com a pequena Sophie. Emily logo em seguida fechou a porta de seu apartamento interessada na carta da amiga.

Emily sorriu ao lê-la. Parecia que a amiga estava feliz em Ashfield e a convidava para passar um tempo em seu recém reformado apartamento. Falava do novo namorado – frisando que talvez ela _não_ o conheceria – e a cidade como um todo. Emily terminou de ler a carta pensando que talvez não fizesse mal a ela se afastar de Silent Hill por um tempo... Seria interessante fingir ter uma vida normal em Ashfield, sorriu animada jogando a carta na mesa da sala.

Pensando em fazer uma surpresa à amiga, decidiu comprar um presente que a agradaria. Nada melhor do que um passeio na área central de Silent Hill.

**-x-x-x-**

Era época de temporada em Silent Hill, o verão trazia muito turistas para a cidade conhecida pela paz e lindos cenários naturais. O hotel _Lake View_ recebia grande número de viajantes interessados em fugir do estresse do dia-a-dia. Emily ainda achava curioso ver o número de habitantes da cidade praticamente dobrar. Na região central as ruas ficavam repletas de interessados em levar para casa alguma lembrança da agradável cidade.

- Onde vou achar algo diferente? – pensou em voz alta.

Rachel gostava de pinturas, quadros retratando cenários selvagens. Como havia reformado o apartamento achou que seria interessante ganhar um quadro de Silent Hill para lembrar-se dos velhos tempos.

A loja de antiguidades _Green Lion_ era um lugar de ar conservador e que provavelmente teria algo raro e antigo que representasse o passado cheio de mistérios daquela cidade.

Emily desceu as escadas que levavam à porta antiga e velha da loja e abriu a porta que tocou um sino ao entrar. O pequeno interior da loja cheirava mofo e poeira e Emily começou a se arrepender de ter perdido seu tempo entrando ali, ao ver a quantidade de quinquilharia jogada num canto da loja, como se o dono realmente não se preocupasse em vendê-las. A loja parecia deserta, apesar de haver um armário bloqueando sua visão; além do ambiente ser iluminado apenas por dois abajures em cada canto da sala.

- Tem alguém aqui? – perguntou entrando mais. Forçou a vista para poder enxergar até o final da parede oposta, mas era difícil.

Um senhor idoso, mas forte para a idade, saiu de trás do armário segurando um livro e com olhar irritado encarou Emily.

- Algum problema? – perguntou secamente.

Emily cruzou os braços, indignada com a estupidez do idoso.

- Na verdade, _ainda_ não. Mas estou vendo que vamos ter um logo. Aparentemente é uma loja de antiguidades, certo? Eu entrei para comprar...

- A loja está temporariamente fechada para vendas – o homem disse a interrompendo bruscamente.

Emily riu sarcasticamente:

- Eu ainda me surpreendo com o pessoal dessa cidade. Cada louco que eu encontro – ela se aproximou do idoso e sem se intimidar com o olhar do estranho. – Certo, _vovô_, da próxima vez tente avisar que a loja está fechada.

- Está fechada apenas para pessoas como você.

- Oh, entendi. Como eu... – continuou com o tom sarcástico – Maldito velho... – falou o encarando antes de caminhar novamente para a rua. Já na porta, pôde ouvir o idoso sussurrar alguma coisa; Emily só não sabia se havia mais alguém na loja ou se havia dito aquilo para ela.

Subiu os degraus e ao alcançar seu carro percebeu que havia alguém a observando logo atrás de si. Já com a porta aberta, olhou para trás e percebeu a figura de um homem, trajava roupas formais em tons de marrons, e apesar de ser jovem, aparentava seriedade. A roupa como também óculos ajudavam em construir essa imagem. Emily o olhou desafiadoramente antes de entrar no carro. Supostamente, aquele homem deveria ser a pessoa com quem o velho conversava.

Mal havia chegado ao Vale Sul, foi recebida por uma chuva fortíssima que ameaçava cair desde o momento que saíra de casa.

- Era só o que me faltava... – reclamou irritada, pois enxergava pouco da rua logo à sua frente.

Já irritada com o ocorrido na loja de antiguidades, Emily chegou a seu apartamento exacerbada, toda sua vontade em viajar parecia ter dissipado com a chuva. A única coisa que poderia animá-la era sumir daquele fim de mundo, algo que não podia fazer tão rapidamente. Só de se lembrar da forma como os moradores da cidade tratavam alguém como ela já sentia o sangue subir. Sentou-se no sofá e bufou; logo se resignando a voltar ao emprego no _Heavens' Night_. Não sabia ao certo por quanto tempo agüentaria fingir ser algo que não era, especialmente quando a cidade parecia influenciá-la tanto, mas esperava que fosse forte o suficiente para ficar longe de dores de cabeça. Especialmente com a polícia...

**-x-x-x-**

Depois de quatro dias de chuva intensa, o sol surgiu timidamente em Silent Hill, mas a cidade estava fria e uma densa neblina cobria as ruas. O relógio marcava duas horas da tarde quando Emily, ainda cansada da noite anterior, desceu em direção ao _Cafe Mist_, no quarteirão de cima de sua casa. Naquela tarde, havia pensado em caminhar pelo parque Rosewater, mas duvidava que agora pudesse enxergar alguma coisa na região do lago Toluca.

Sua chegada no café foi anunciada pelo sino na porta. A agradável dona do lugar era ajudada pelo seu filho mais velho que sorriu ao ver a freguesa entrando. Naquele horário havia poucas pessoas, a maioria sentada no balcão; Emily dirigiu-se ao fundo do café, mais calmo e longe o suficiente de qualquer pessoa que pudesse iniciar um diálogo, se sentando perto de uma pessoa que lia atentamente um livro.

Já quase terminara de comer seu pedido quando a pessoa sentada ao seu lado disse em um tom arrogante:

- Encontrou o que procurava? – ao dizer isto retirou o livro da frente revelando ser a mesma pessoa que Emily encontrara na saída da loja de antiguidade, com a roupa formal, o ar esnobe e o jeito intelectual.

A jovem parou de comer instantaneamente e sem esconder a irritação disse de forma irônica:

- Estou procurando sugestões.

O homem pareceu não ser afetado pelo tom de Emily e disse ainda sorrindo:

- Desculpe o incidente na loja de antiguidades. Meu fiel parece não saber tratar as pessoas diferentes de nossa igreja.

- Igreja? – Emily perguntou incrédula.

- Padre Vincent. Prazer em conhecê-la.

- Você não se parece com um padre – respondeu secamente.

- Não da sua igreja, naturalmente.

- Oh... Eu não sigo nenhuma igreja, _padre_. De qualquer forma, já me acostumei com esse tipo de tratamento entre os conservadores da cidade. Sem ofensa com a "sua igreja" – Emily deu ênfase nas duas últimas palavras ainda sem acreditar muito na conversa do sujeito.

- Nunca é tarde para pedir perdão. Senti na obrigação em fazer isso. Não podemos humilhar aqueles que decidem seguir outro caminho, mesmo que as vias sejam tortuosas.

- Certo... Padre...

- Chame-me de Vincent - apressou a dizer sacudindo as mãos. – Mas qual seria seu nome?

- Emily Sibley – falou secamente. - Vincent, estou aqui pensando, por que não fez isso enquanto estava parado lá fora? – perguntou astutamente.

- Senti que não era meu destino. Sim, eu sei que você não acredita neste tipo de coisa, senhorita, mas entendo os seus demônios interiores e a busca sufocante por ajuda que a persegue.

Emily fitou o estranho padre por alguns segundos pensando se aquilo não era algum tipo de brincadeira de mau gosto, mas ao perceber que o tom usado pelo homem era de seriedade, disse:

- Obrigado pelo conselho. Vou pensar sobre... – falou pegando sua bolsa rapidamente e se levantando. Vincent segurou seu braço e disse:

- Você está repleta de dúvidas. Não é mesmo, Emily? Saiba que esta cidade atrai almas desesperadas por socorro e com você não deve ter sido diferente.

Emily soltou-se irritada virando na direção da saída. O que estava se passando naquele lugar e com aquelas pessoas? Qualquer um está repleto de dúvidas, Emily pensou, por que bem ela supostamente estaria à procura de ajuda? Não, ela não procurava ajuda. Procurava um meio de sair daquela vidinha; coisa que um padre nunca poderia ajudá-la.

A dona do Café Mist a olhou curiosa enquanto recebia o dinheiro de uma Emily apressada.

"Como ele poderia saber...?" Não... Ele não sabia. Era apenas um golpe barato para levar fieis para alguma igreja que ela não sabia existir. Era impossível uma pessoa como ele conhecer sua vida anterior e o quanto fugiu para chegar até ali.

Enquanto caminhava de volta na direção de sua casa, tratava de esquecer o ocorrido... Afinal de contas, o padre como o velho conservador eram somente fatos irrelevantes que aconteceram em sua vida, naquela última semana.


	4. Capítulo IV  Rosewater

**CAPÍTULO IV – ROSEWATER

* * *

**

Dois meses se passaram...

A conversa com o padre Vincent e a loja de antiguidades pareciam pertencer há um passado distante. Assim como James Sunderland, que nunca mais apareceu na boate. Naqueles dois meses as coisas pareciam voltar ao normal lentamente... Emily conseguira viajar para Ashfield e permaneceu o tempo suficiente para pensar seriamente em mudar-se para lá. Contudo, Silent Hill estava mais agradável para se viver naqueles meses; parecia que nada poderia mudar a sua maré de sorte.

O outono iniciara naquela semana e as árvores já começavam a apresentar um amarelado tom em suas folhagens. O frio também já era presente, e foi trajando um longo casaco de gabardine branco que Emily decidiu caminhar pelo parque Rosewater naquela manhã. Era raro acordar cedo, mas não fora trabalhar ainda naquela semana, decidindo, então, respirar um pouco do ar matinal.

Não passava das nove da manhã quando Emily adentrou os portões de ferro do parque, caminhando lentamente pelos corredores de pedra, parando aqui e ali para observar as estátuas repletas de inscrições estranhas remetendo ao período da guerra civil.

- Se fosse você pararia de ficar lendo essas inscrições...

Ouviu uma voz atrás de si. Ao virar deparou-se com o vizinho Joseph Barkin.

- Algumas são bem mórbidas mesmo... Quanto tempo, Joseph – Emily sorriu.

- Apesar de sermos vizinhos – ele falou rindo. Parecia com olhar menos doentio que das últimas vezes que o encontrou. Joseph começou a caminhar na direção do píer acompanhando Emily. – Eu venho aqui quase todos os dias com a minha filha. Ela gosta de andar de bicicleta.

- Aqui é bonito. Calmo. Deveria vir mais vezes quando está vazio, claro.

- Não gosta de movimento?

Emily fez que não com a cabeça.

- Já escuto barulho demais todos os dias...

- Onde está sua filha? – Emily perguntou ao alcançarem o píer.

- Ela não veio... – ele suspirou como se houvesse lembrado algo que gostaria de esquecer. – Preferiu ficar com a avó essa semana. É bom ter uma presença feminina perto dela...

- Onde está mãe, se não for incômodo perguntar, claro.

- Não é... A mãe foi embora. Não agüentou a pressão de se mãe. Sophie tinha três anos. Eu praticamente a crio sozinho...

- Deve ser difícil.

Joseph concordou com a cabeça apoiando-se na grade de segurança do lago Toluca. Emily fez o mesmo tentando enxergar o lago através da penetrante neblina que o cobria.

- Enfim, parece que gostou da cidade! Por um momento pensei que não duraria muito aqui! Vindo de uma cidade grande e tudo mais...

- Não vou negar que algumas vezes tenho vontade de pegar minhas coisas e desaparecer. Mas depois as coisas voltam ao seu lugar. De qualquer forma, não vou voltar pra Chicago mais.

Joseph gostaria de saber a razão daquela frase, mas resolveu não perguntar naquele momento.

- Acho que estou me acostumando com o lugar, apesar de algumas coisas estranhas.

- Tipo?

Emily o encarou pensando se deveria falar do que ainda a deixava curiosa. Finalmente disse:

- Tipo um padre. Existe alguma igreja fora a protestante e a católica?

- Bem... Não é bem uma igreja, apesar de estarem crescendo consideravelmente. É mais um culto religioso, para ser exato.

- Você vai me explicar. Eu fiquei curiosa com esse assunto...

- Eu não conheço muito disso. Só o que sei é que eles são extremamente fieis e gostam de criticar o catolicismo e qualquer outra religião que não sejam a deles. Bem extremistas todos eles. Eles têm uma igreja na cidade, a Balkan. Nunca entrei... Por que a curiosidade?

- Um padre veio falar comigo sobre isso.

- Talvez eles queiram te levar... Limpar sua... Desculpe-me – apressou-se a dizer, constrangido.

- Não tem problema. É... Limpar minha alma suja. Bem provável que seja isso. Como se houvesse salvação nesse mundo. Não acredito nessas merdas pregadas... – foi interrompida ao notar um casal atrás de Joseph que também se apoiava na beira do lago. A mulher parecia fraca e era segurada por um homem de cabelos loiros que Emily reconheceu ser James. Então aquela era a esposa doente dele...

- Algum problema? – Joseph perguntou ao perceber que Emily estava distante.

- Nada. Pensei que conhecesse uma pessoa. De qualquer forma, – Emily sorriu tentando parecer normal – essa cidade é bem diferente. Deve ser a localização... É bem afastada.

- Você deveria ler um pouco sobre o lugar. O passado é cheio de histórias estranhas. Esse lago mesmo, um navio desapareceu aqui e outros acidentes ocorreram nele.

- Isso é bizarro... – respondeu vagamente ao notar que James caminhava na direção oposta do píer, deixando a esposa apoiada observando o lago pelo binóculo.

- Vá um dia na Sociedade Histórica. Você iria gostar de saber mais sobre aqui.

- É... Eu vou fazer isso qualquer dia. Aí você vai comigo para servir de guia turístico – piscou. – Joseph, eu preciso ir. Esqueci que minha amiga iria aparecer lá em casa ainda essa manhã. Vou correr pra casa... Obrigado pelo passeio – sorriu para o homem e antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, andou depressa na direção onde James havia ido.

Ele havia subido à mesma escada que Emily descera com Joseph, talvez para buscar alguma coisa para a esposa. Já estava quase na entrada do parque, que começava a receber alguns habitantes da cidade, quando o avistou de longe. Emily bufou irritada com a sua ação e apoiando-se na parede gelada, pensou em dar a volta no parque e sair pelo outro lado somente para James não a vê-la. Por que prejudicar aquele momento do casal? Talvez ela estivesse melhorando e sua visão não deixaria James feliz. Começou a descer lentamente os degraus em direção ao píer, dessa vez decidida em dar a volta e fugir do casal quando ouviu chamarem seu nome.

- Jillian?

Demorara tanto na entrada que James conseguira alcançá-la. Emily virou-se lentamente na direção de James.

- Olá – ele falou.

Emily notou que estava abatido.

- Eu o vi com sua esposa lá no píer – Emily disse fingindo um sorriso.

- Sim. E eu te vi com um cara também... – falou se aproximando. – Mary recebeu alta hoje. Ela queria ver o lago antes de partirmos – apesar de sorrir, James não parecia contente com o fato de a esposa ter saído do hospital.

- Então tudo leva a crer que as coisas ficarão bem para vocês. Viu? Foi bom ter sido forte – falou com uma pontada de ironia.

- Não sei ao certo. Ultimamente olho para minha esposa com olhar de pena e não amor. Não sei se estou sendo sincero com ela.

- Bem. Boa sorte com ela – Emily disse voltando a caminhar para a saída.

- Você ainda está trabalhando lá? – perguntou para Emily que disse sem se virar:

- Eu nunca saí.

Sentiu que ele ainda a observava de longe, mas continuou a seguir em direção de sua casa. Como ela imaginara não fora agradável James tê-la visto ali, tão perto de sua esposa, mas não adiantava reclamar. O estrago já estava feito...


	5. Capítulo V  Vida Medíocre

**CAPÍTULO V – VIDA MEDÍOCRE

* * *

**

A boate movimentada mantinha a cabeça de Emily longe do parque Rosewater. Ficou surpresa ao olhar para o relógio e perceber que marcava quase três horas da manhã. Acabara de sair dos fundos com um cliente quando foi abordada por uma das garotas, no corredor que levava de volta para a frente do Heavens' Night.

- Você perdeu dois clientes hoje – a mulher falou arrumando o sutiã.

- Este pagou o suficiente – Emily meramente disse guardando o dinheiro. – Além do mais, eu não sou a única aqui.

- Bom, isso é verdade. Mas teve um cara que conseguiu me deixar maluca! Se não fosse a Maria, eu acho que teria mandado o segurança levá-lo embora!

- O que aconteceu? – Emily perguntou curiosa, rindo da situação.

- Esse cara, um loiro de jaqueta com olhar de perdedor, veio aqui e queria falar com você. Eu falei que você estava ocupada, mas que eu poderia ajudar. Ele disse que não e que era urgente! O cara ficou meio transtornado, sabe... Eu tive que puxá-lo na direção da porta porque senão ele entraria aqui! Foi então que a Maria apareceu e eu saí de fininho... Deixei o problema com ela.

O sorriso do rosto de Emily desapareceu instantaneamente.

- Você o conhecia? – a mulher perguntou percebendo o olhar da colega.

- Sim... Maldição – sussurrou.

- Se soubesse disso não o deixaria sozinho. Ainda mais com aquela vadia. Bem, eu não sei pra onde ele foi. Desculpe, querida.

Emily acenou para a colega mostrando que não havia problemas e foi até o interior da boate esfumaçada e barulhenta procurando por Maria ou James. Nem sinal dos dois... Foi até o bar perguntar se Maria havia parado ali, mas o barman não sabia onde ela estava. Voltou para os fundos descendo as escadas até a porta da saída e emergência e notou que estava aberta.

Topou com Maria que acabara de abrir a porta e que ao vê-la disse:

- Oh! Procurando alguém, Emily?

- Você está sozinha? – Emily perguntou secamente para a rival.

- Sim. Eu estava acompanhada até agora, mas... Já recebi – Maria contou algumas notas de dólares na frente de Emily, indo na direção da escada.

- Ah! Antes que me esqueça... Obrigado pelo cliente.

- Bem, eu nunca fui egoísta. Além do mais, você sempre fica sem nada pra fazer. É bom receber um pouco de atenção às vezes, mesmo que seja do resto das demais garotas – Emily sorriu debochadamente, fingindo estar tratando aquilo como um mero assunto profissional. Aliás, como ela desejava que fosse...

Maria a encarou demoradamente, mas não replicou. Desapareceu nas escadas deixando Emily livre para abrir a porta por onde Maria havia entrado. Andou depressa fazendo com que o salto soasse alto no chão de concreto. Perto dos fundos do boliche bufou:

- Que merda eu estou fazendo? É só um maldito cliente... – reclamou virando-se na direção da boate, irritada com o seu comportamento. Como ela poderia agir daquela maneira? Aquilo não era profissional, pensou transtornada na frente da porta do vestuário.

Depois de tanta coisa que acontecera naquele dia e com mais dinheiro que ganharia numa semana, decidiu voltar para casa. A dor de cabeça já estava a matando e ainda por cima não parava de pensar na cena de poucos minutos atrás... Por que tivera aquela reação? Nunca fizera nada parecido antes. De qualquer modo, nada melhor como um banho para esquecer tudo aquilo, pensou começando a se reanimar.

Sem se preocupar em ser notada, saiu pela porta da frente do Heavens' Night, despedindo-se do truculento segurança na saída. Seu apartamento não era longe da boate, mas era melhor não arriscar andar por aquelas ruas de madrugada, mesmo que Silent Hill fosse um lugar bem calmo.

Sentiu o ar gelado da madrugada quando desceu do carro e agradeceu ao abrir o portão enferrujado do prédio. Depois de lutar com a tranca da garagem pôde subir para seu prédio. Como esperado, o prédio estava vazio, a não ser por um casal de namorados que estava entrelaçado na escada rumo ao seu andar. Emily riu ao passar pelo casal e entrou pela porta do segundo andar. Os corredores naquela hora da madrugada eram realmente assustadores; sempre pensava aquilo ao passar por ali. Parecia o cenário de um filme de terror, com as paredes descascadas e pisos faltando no chão encardido.

- Cadê minha chave? – perguntou irritada ao mexer em toda bolsa e não encontrar o objeto.

Suspirou cansada só de pensar que poderia ter perdido a chave em algum lugar. Desceu novamente as escadas em direção ao carro, só poderia ter ficado lá dentro... Emily sempre deixava suas coisas jogadas no carro. Antes de entrar na garagem, percebeu que havia um carro parado não muito longe dali, do outro lado da rua, com os faróis acesos. Achou aquilo curioso, mas voltou sua atenção para a chave desaparecida. Não demorou muito a encontrá-la, pois estava caída perto do banco do passageiro. Sorriu aliviada e saiu da garagem; mas ao voltar percebeu que o carro continuava ali, desta vez havia alguém do lado de fora olhando atentamente o Wood Side. Sem medo de quem poderia ser caminhou até o portão para enxergar melhor na rua escura. A pessoa ao notá-la ali parada, atravessou a rua; seu rosto sendo clareado ao passar na direção de um dos postes...

- James? – Emily perguntou assustada ainda sem abrir o portão. – Você me seguiu?

- Sim...

- Você é maluco?

- Não me entenda mal. O problema é Mary – falou com uma voz cansada.

Mesmo assim Emily não abriu o portão do prédio. James continuou:

- Eu a deixei sozinha porque não suportava ficar perto dela. Eu me sinto culpado, mas ao mesmo tempo ela está me deixando maluco... – ele falou com um tom irritado. – Eu não estou mais vivendo... Olhe, desculpe se te assustei, mas é que só de pensar que a verei quando chegar em casa...

- Isso não está certo. Eu não estou trabalhando agora, James. E, além do mais, você já pagou para se divertir hoje.

Falou isso e virou-se na direção de seu prédio.

- Jillian! Eu só estou pedindo que você me dê um pouco de paz e que eu esqueça meus problemas por algumas horas... Só isso.

- Existem várias mulheres por aí que querem isso. Além do mais, eu não sou uma prostituta.

- Eu não pensei nisso. Aliás, eu não quero outra mulher. Sabe, hoje eu encontrei outra garota lá no Heavens' Night. Maria, acho que era o nome. Eu pensei que conseguiria alguma coisa, mas ainda estou lutando com a minha consciência. Além do mais, eu estava lá procurando por você.

Emily voltou-se para trás e disse num tom arrogante:

- Por que eu?

- Foi você que começou com isso, lembra-se? No hospital... Eu não tinha pensado ainda nisso, apesar de estar repleto de problemas.

- Sim... Eu me lembro – Emily foi até o portão e disse entre as grades com um tom malicioso. – Eu deveria me sentir culpada por estar destruindo sua vida... Fazendo você procurar companhias para saciar seus desejos, não é mesmo?

- E como você se sente?

- Bem... Eu nunca fui muito de me preocupar com esse tipo de coisa – Emily pegou a chave do portão e disse antes de abri-lo – Você é um cara privilegiado. Eu não faço isso com freqüência e aqui em Silent Hill eu ainda não trouxe nenhum estranho pra minha casa.

James parou próximo de Emily que se virou e disse perto de seus lábios:

- Não aqui... – caminhou até a porta do prédio. - Espero que não se arrependa, James. Se bem que... – riu baixinho – Duvido que você e sua esposa tiveram algo assim antes.

Passaram por onde o casal estivera, agora vazio, e continuaram pelo corredor que levaria ao apartamento de Emily. Ela ia à frente sem olhar para James, brincando com o chaveiro nas mãos. Ao pararem na porta de seu apartamento, Emily percebeu que James parecia mais confiante; talvez finalmente decidira fazer o que tanto queria.

Qual o ponto em lutar contra suas vontades? Era algo que Emily sempre abominou. Qual o ponto em sacrificar todos seus desejos e reprimir aqueles apetites que habitavam o fundo de sua mente? Ser fiel era algo que nunca compreendeu... Abdicar de si por outra pessoa não era do feitio da mulher.

Ela sentiu as pernas de James a prensarem na parede assim que fechou a porta do apartamento. Ele subiu suas mãos na perna de Emily dizendo em seu ouvido:

- Eu disse que não poderia fazer isto naquele lugar...

- Você gosta de estar no controle, não é?

- Sempre.

James mordeu seus lábios, a beijando impetuosamente. Emily soltou-se e disse o olhando de forma lasciva:

- Duvido que depois de casado você tenha conseguido saciar todos seus desejos. Esse tipo de vida pode acabar com uma pessoa como você.

Ela tirou o casaco de frio, revelando à James o corpo bem torneado e pálido. Ela usava um espartilho preto liso e um minúsculo short de borracha também preto. Começou a caminhar na direção do quarto, sendo seguida por James. Soltou os cabelos claríssimos levemente ondulados e observou, com um leve sorriso, James se aproximar.

- Você não tem idéia do que é estar na minha situação.

- Hoje nem mesmo você precisa se lembrar disso.

Ele voltou a beijar Emily a levando até a cama. Tirou apressadamente a roupa que usava e quando começou a fazer o mesmo com a jovem; ela o impediu colocando o pé em seu peito.

- Sem pressa.

James, mostrando menos ansiedade, deixou que Emily invertesse as posições e ficasse por cima. Ao abrir lentamente o espartilho, ela sussurrou maliciosamente:

- Não se preocupe. Deixe-me te guiar...

**-x-x-x-**

Foi o barulho de vidro caindo que fez Emily despertar sentindo todo seu corpo dolorido. Tentando acostumar a visão à luz que vinha de fora, sentou-se na cama e olhou a origem do barulho. James havia deixado a garrafa de vinho cair ao sair da cama. Ela ficou o fitando procurar suas roupas, um olhar preocupado estampado no rosto, até que finalmente disse:

- Por que esse olhar?

- Olhe só o que fizemos – ele apontou da cama para a garrafa que segurava na mão com uma expressão irritada.

- Nós? Querido, até ontem você estava louco por isso. Não me venha com arrependimentos. Agora é um pouco tarde, não acha?

- Eu sou casado, meu Deus. Eu amo minha esposa. E tenho certeza que nunca vou me esquecer disso.

- Não esperava que se esquecesse – Emily suspirou e disse – Olhe, Deus não vai te ajudar com isso. Não sei por que se martiriza tanto, James. Você é humano e está passando por muito ultimamente. Não é a toa que procura conforto fora de casa.

- Eu nunca trairia minha esposa. Mary não merece isso... – James voltou a colocar suas roupas, envergonhado do que havia feito.

- Duvido.

James a encarou com choque.

- O que quis dizer com isso?

- Duvido que alguém como você pensaria em trair sua esposa somente nessas situações. Eu conheço os homens, James; e sei de que tipo você é.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim – James falou irritado, já totalmente vestido. – E, além do mais, pensar é uma coisa, agir é outra. Já pensei em traí-la, mas até ontem, nunca tinha posto isso em prática.

- Talvez. Era só uma questão de tempo. Agora, você a traiu James. E posso te garantir... – Emily se levantou e caminhou até perto de James, onde havia um roupão na cadeira -... Que você vai querer repetir a dose. Todos querem depois da primeira vez. Acho melhor se conformar com o que fez, não tem como voltar atrás.

- Posso não voltar atrás, mas pretendo esquecer. Começando com isso... – James tirou sua carteira do bolso e pegou várias notas de dinheiro.

- Não sou uma prostituta. Não quero seu dinheiro.

- Pensei que...

- O que eu fiz, foi por que queria. Assim como você. Encare a verdade, James – ela sorriu para ele, ignorando o olhar preocupado do homem.

Quando ele estava prestes a forçá-la a pegar o dinheiro, ouviram a campainha tocando.

- Não deixe a pessoa entrar – James suplicou para a mulher, segurando seu braço quando ela começou a caminhar.

- Não deve ser ninguém.

Ele a soltou e Emily voltou para a sala, onde parada na frente da porta perguntou quem era. Não obteve resposta. Perguntou novamente sem que ninguém respondesse. Suspirando entediada abriu a porta, deparando-se com Joseph Barkin parado na sua frente.

- Joseph! – falou surpresa. – Por que não respondeu que era você?

O homem parecia estar distante olhando do corredor para dentro do apartamento de Emily. Seu olhar voltara ao tom doentio que Emily já conhecia e havia um machucado na sobrancelha.

- Joseph? – perguntou intrigada. – Você está bem? Parece que brigou com alguém...

- Posso entrar?

Emily olhou para dentro de seu apartamento e disse receosa:

- Eu não acho que seja... Tudo bem, entre – completou com pena do homem.

Joseph entrou, ainda olhando ao seu redor, como se procurasse algo.

- Sophie não pode voltar para casa.

- Por que não?

- Eles vão roubar minha filha. Você viu também!

- Eu não me lembro de ter visto nada do tipo – Emily falou erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Joseph, você anda bebendo? – perguntou ao sentir o hálito se álcool do homem.

- Eu precisava. Tem um cara que fica me vigiando. Não é seguro pra Sophie. É melhor ela ficar onde está.

Emily ainda chocada com a mudança de humor de Joseph, disse:

- Que homem é esse? Você nunca me disse que havia um maluco por aqui. Por que agora?

- Por que eu o vejo pela janela do meu apartamento – falou aflito se aproximando de Emily.

- Joseph, eu acho que você precisa descansar. Você quer ver sua filha, é isso?

- Eu não posso levar aquele homem até minha filha!

- Certo. Vamos fazer o seguinte – Emily começou a falar calmamente – Você volta para seu apartamento, descansa um pouco, e mais tarde nós vamos até sua filha, certo?

- Não sei...

- Ele não me conhece! Nunca vai imaginar que vamos até sua filha – Emily sorriu, fingindo que acreditava na história de Joseph.

- Pode ser que dê certo – Joseph se acalmou e com um suspiro voltou até a porta. – Obrigado, Emily. Pensei que não acreditaria em mim.

- Descanse um pouco, mais tarde eu vou até seu apartamento, certo?

Emily caminhou com ele até a saída de seu apartamento e já no corredor o homem disse:

- Depois nós precisamos marcar aquela visita à Sociedade Histórica.

Emily concordou com a cabeça, sem entender a mudança de comportamento de Joseph. Ele voltou a caminhar na direção de seu apartamento enquanto Emily fechava a porta à sua frente, com um olhar intrigado na face.

Ainda estava parada na frente da mesa de jantar, pensando no que poderia ter ocorrido com Joseph, que até então parecia um pai normal, quando James apareceu.

- Quem é esse louco?

- Deus! Já tinha me esquecido que você estava aqui – Emily falou ao notar a chegada de James. – Meu vizinho... Mas não sei por que isso te interessaria – respondeu entediada.

- Parece meio desajustado.

- Ele não é. Só deve estar passando por muita coisa na vida – falou, ainda pensando na conversa que tivera com Joseph.

- Seu nome é Emily?

- Não para você.

- Certo... Jillian. Você não quer o dinheiro? – James retomou o assunto cortado pela chegada de Joseph.

- Claro que não – Emily respondeu secamente voltando a olhar para James.

- Seria melhor se aceitasse.

- Por quê?

- Por que assim nós poderíamos tratar do que aconteceu de forma profissional.

Emily riu.

- Profissional? James... Não seja ingênuo. Você sabe que o que fizemos passou longe disso. Só volte pra sua vidinha medíocre... Não quero dinheiro.

- É, você realmente deve achar minha vida medíocre.

- Não fui eu que estava reclamando. Você veio até mim primeiro.

Por um momento Emily pensou que James se irritaria ou fosse continuar insistindo para que pegasse o dinheiro, mas guardou sua carteira no bolso da calça e caminhou até a porta.

- Sabe... – James parou já com a mão na maçaneta. – Em outra situação talvez isso desse certo.

Emily sorriu e disse em um tom pessimista:

- Não daria.

James meramente concordou com a cabeça antes de fechar a porta do apartamento de Emily.

A dúvida que ficava na mente da mulher, vendo James partir, era se ele conseguiria realmente voltar de fato à sua vidinha medíocre

Sem ânimo para voltar para cama, Emily colocou a primeira roupa que viu pela frente e decidiu ir até ao apartamento de Joseph e averiguar sua história. O homem realmente estava fora de si quando apareceu em seu apartamento e isso lhe deixou realmente preocupada. Emily estranhou o fato de ninguém responder e ficou parada por alguns segundos esperando Joseph aparecer. Sem escutar barulho algum vindo do outro lado, decidiu voltar, mais preocupada ainda.

Esperava que o amigo estivesse melhor. Apesar de conhecê-lo pouco, ele parecia ser uma boa pessoa e sempre a tratava bem. A história que contara parecia mentira e ainda havia o fato de estar bêbado, o que a deixava mais apreensiva.

Infelizmente, não havia nada que pudesse fazer no momento.


	6. Capítulo VI  Conselhos no Café

**CAPÍTULO VI – CONSELHOS NO CAFÉ

* * *

**

Emily acordou assustada com o toque de seu celular, quase caindo do sofá, onde havia cochilado.

- Emily? – sua colega de trabalho perguntou do outro lado da ligação.

- Não estou atrasada, suponho... – Emily falou levantando-se e olhando para o relógio, pensando que havia perdido a hora.

- Duvido que chegue a trabalhar hoje! Você precisa ver o que aconteceu aqui!

- É, eu estou ouvindo uma gritaria. O que está acontecendo?

- Um problemão, mas você precisa ver. Se te contar você não vai acreditar.

- Certo... Conseguiu me deixar curiosa. Já estou indo.

Desligou o telefone e se apressando até seu quarto colocou o casaco de frio da noite anterior por cima da calça jeans e camiseta que usava, arrumou o cabelo despenteado, pegou sua bolsa e voltou para a sala curiosa.

Desceu as escadas rapidamente e em poucos minutos já estava na rua com seu carro. Ao chegar perto da boate percebeu um alvoroço fora do comum para o horário, havia várias pessoas do lado de fora e podia escutar o som de vozes agitadas. Parou o carro um pouco distante e caminhou até o local, cada vez mais assustada com o que via.

A frente do _Heaven's Night_ estava repleta de pessoas estranhas, muitas usando roupas escuras e que gritavam na direção da boate - agora fechada por dois seguranças - as mais diversas coisas. Emily pôde perceber que só poderiam ser pessoas religiosas pelas palavras ditas.

Aproximou-se cautelosa de Lucas, o dono do lugar e que falava com alguém pelo telefone, e a colega que havia ligado para ela, e disse olhando para o grupo logo à frente e para alguns curiosos que se aglomeravam na rua.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Esses malucos apareceram do nada e começaram a gritar aqui na frente. Lucas não faria nada se um dos idiotas não quebrasse um dos vidros com uma pedra. Ele está chamando a polícia. Caótico, não?

- Um pouco...

Emily parou para observar uma mulher loira que parecia mais exaltada do que os demais. Estava descalça e vestia um longo vestido escuro e humilde. Gritava, instigando o resto dos manifestantes.

- PECADORES! VOCÊS TRAZEM A DESORDEM E A PODRIDÃO PARA ESTA CIDADE! QUE NOSSO DEUS VEJA O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO COM TODAS ESTAS FAMÍLIAS!

- Bizarro – Emily falou levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

– Não parecem de nenhuma igreja que conheço... – Lucas falou desligando o telefone. – Pronto, a polícia vai aparecer daqui a pouco, suas vadias desocupadas! – gritou na direção de um grupo de mulheres.

- É isso que é bizarro. Deve ser o culto... – Emily sussurrou observando a mulher loira de cabelos longos tentar se aproximar, mas sendo impedida por um dos seguranças.

- Não há salvação para o que fazem... – ela falou encarando Emily de forma assustadora.

- O que estou fazendo aqui? – Emily bufou. Pra ela aquele lugar todo podia queimar até o chão que não se importaria. – Pelo menos não vou trabalhar hoje, parece.

- Se a polícia resolver isso, nós não vamos fechar – Lucas falou irritado, ainda encarando a mulher.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui esperando a polícia – Emily falou voltando suas costas para o chefe. Sabia que ele havia reclamado, mas não se importou. Naturalmente, ela não podia ficar ali esperando ser levada até a delegacia junto com todos aqueles malucos.

Ao chegar à porta de seu carro sentiu uma das manifestantes segurar seu braço com força.

- Claudia está certa... Vocês todas não passam de simples prostitutas que sujam nossa sagrada cidade!

- Deus! – Emily reclamou, se soltando da mulher. – Vocês são malucos?

- Você não vai embora! Todos os pecadores devem ter seus nomes anotados! – a mulher balbuciou.

- Vai pro inferno – Emily disse ao entrar no carro e ligando o motor. Era demais para ela todo aquele espetáculo.

- Aonde eu vim parar?- reclamou se distanciando dali o mais rápido que pôde. A gritaria ficava cada vez mais distante.

Religiosos... Esses doentes estavam em todos os lugares.

**-x-x-x-**

Querendo que aquele dia acabasse logo, deitou-se na cama sem se importar com o horário e muito menos se iria trabalhar e agradeceu por acordar somente com a luminosidade da manhã. Olhou para o relógio do celular, que marcava dez da manhã, e agradeceu por não haver chamadas da boate ou de Lucas.

Havia um sol agradável lá fora e depois de um banho quente decidiu tomar café da manhã do outro lado da cidade. Bem distante de _Heaven's Night _e de prováveis fofocas. Naturalmente a cidade não era grande o suficiente para que o ocorrido não fosse de conhecimento de grande parte dos habitantes, mas pelo menos seus vizinhos no Vale Sul não poderiam enchê-la com perguntas. Além do mais, não sacrificaria seu modo de vida por uma simples manifestação de fanáticos.

Os prédios antigos de _Old Silent Hill_ deram boas-vindas para Emily assim que chegou pela longa Avenida Bachman. Emily dirigiu distraidamente até a um pequeno café aconchegante que estava sempre deserto, o que no momento era o que mais procurava. Parou seu carro na esquina da Rua Midwich com a Matheson e caminhou até o café, perto do beco entre ambas. Desceu as escadas que levavam até a porta do antiquado lugar e agradeceu por encontrá-lo vazio como de costume. Sentou numa mesinha distante e esperou que o dono do lugar aparecesse para pedir seu café da manhã. Assim que o velho dono desapareceu observou atentamente o local e percebeu sentado não muito longe de si a figura sisuda do padre Vincent. Ela suspirou profundamente e mais curiosa do que o costume se levantou e parando em sua frente, disse:

- Posso me sentar aqui?

Ele parou sua leitura e erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, talvez intrigado com o pedido, deixou que a jovem se sentasse.

- Pedindo conselho? – ele perguntou astutamente para Emily assim que ela se sentou.

- Estou confusa, Vincent. Talvez queira me clarear algo.

- Diga-me.

- Foram seus fiéis que vandalizaram o _Heaven's Night_ ontem, não é mesmo?

Ele a olhou cuidadosamente e disse:

- Infelizmente sim. Mas não por minhas ordens. Irmã Claudia se sente ameaçada por presenças diferentes do pregado pelo culto. Ela reuniu uma pequena fração de nossos membros.

- Eu pensei que fosse.

- Tudo já foi resolvido. Peço perdão pelo mal ocorrido.

- Por quê? Por que se importa tanto com isso? Supostamente você deveria ficar do lado deles.

- Eu não tenho o mesmo ponto de vista deles. Não ligue para aquela manifestação! – Vincent disse tratando o evento de forma indiferente.

Houve um momento de silêncio quando o dono do local voltou trazendo o café da manhã de Emily. Somente depois que viu o homem se afastar, ela recomeçou:

- Eu imagino o que essas pessoas falariam se vissem seu líder falando com alguém como eu.

- Quem disse que sou o líder?

- Você se parece com um. E, além do mais, aparenta ser mais inteligente que eles.

- Você está certa. Eu sou o líder. Mas está errada sobre as pessoas do culto. Nada me impede de falar com pessoas de fora e a maioria não veria problemas nisso.

- Mas parece que você não tem muito controle sobre eles... Afinal de contas, se tivesse eles não teriam causado toda aquela confusão na frente da boate.

- Como eu disse antes. Eles são uma pequena fração. Nada preocupante. Mas não sei por que você se preocuparia com estes detalhes...

- Eu não ligo. Eu também não vim aqui somente para isso.

- Para que então?

- Esta cidade é estranha.

- Por que diz isso?

- Eu não sei. Parece que ela está acabando comigo aos poucos. Não sei explicar e nem sei por que estou falando isso com você. Eu não gosto de padres e da ultima vez que te vi, me lembro que não foi muito agradável. Mas você me disse que estava repleta de duvidas e que esta cidade atrai almas desesperadas, ou algo do gênero.

- Eu me lembro do que eu disse. E também me lembro que você saiu transtornada daquele café.

- Exato. Eu quero sair daqui, mas não consigo. Não queria conversar com você, mas aqui estou eu. Parece que não posso mais controlar minhas ações.

- Essa cidade chama as pessoas. Não estou mentindo. Você precisa de ajuda, não é?

- Não de você.

- Então por que veio até mim?

- Eu não sei. Pra falar a verdade já comecei a me arrepender de ter feito isso. Sabe qual é minha vontade? Pegar minhas malas e desaparecer daqui.

Emily riu tristemente.

- Mas eu não consigo...

- Talvez porque sabe que não encontrará ajuda em outro lugar.

- Eu não vou para o culto se é isso que quer pedir. Não há lugar para mim lá.

- Sempre há lugar...

- Corte a conversa fiada – Emily o interrompeu. – Isso não vai funcionar comigo. A minha vida toda eu convivi com pessoas iguais você.

- Iguais a mim?

- Esqueça. Como eu mesma disse: não sei por que vim falar com você...

Emily se levantou e sem esperar qualquer palavra de Vincent saiu de sua frente. Jogou algumas notas para o dono do lugar e sem esperar o troco saiu do café.

Emily se sentia tão confusa e sem saber o que fazer. Não mentia quando disse que queria sair daquela cidade, mas havia algo que a impedia. Parecia que a cada dia que passava ficava mais presa àquele local e as lembranças de seu passado.


	7. Capítulo VII  Fugindo do Passado

**CAPÍTULO VII – FUGINDO DO PASSADO

* * *

**

Emily subiu lentamente os degraus e ao pegar as chaves de seu apartamento, já parada na porta de saída da escada, notou Joseph sentado nos degraus que levavam para o segundo andar. Ele parecera não ter notado Emily ali perto e continuou com as mãos no rosto. Ela se aproximou cautelosa e disse calmamente se ajoelhando em sua frente:

- Joseph... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Emily. De onde você surgiu?

- Da escada... – Emily falou começando a se assustar com o estado do amigo. Ele estava com olheiras fundas, o cabelo estava bagunçado e havia um corte profundo em sua sobrancelha.

- Onde você esteve? Eu fui até sua casa ontem, depois que você falou comigo.

- Eu falei com você ontem?

- Sim. Sobre Sophie – Emily falou lentamente.

- Sophie... Minha Sophie. Eu me lembrei agora. É que eu perdi a noção de tempo.

- Você está usando drogas? Você realmente parece estar mal. Vamos, eu vou te levar para o hospital.

- Não! – Joseph falou irritado. – Não lá!

- Certo, sem problemas... Então eu te levo até seu apartamento. Você precisa de um banho e descanso.

- Talvez...

- Você conseguiu falar com Sophie?

- Sim. Consegui ontem e hoje também foi a ultima vez que falei com ela.

- Como assim?

- Eu nunca tive chance de falar como eu acho você bonita. Eu gosto de seus olhos... São de um azul tão diferente.

Emily ergueu as sobrancelhas e disse preocupada:

- Joseph, você precisa descansar. Depois vamos trazer Sophie de volta.

- Ela não vai voltar, Emily – falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Claro que ela vai... Não diga isso, Joseph.

Vendo o estado do amigo, ela falou séria:

- O que aconteceu com Sophie?

- Eu queria ficar sozinho, Emily – respondeu secamente.

Ela pensou em continuar em sua argumentação, mas preocupada com o amigo, preferiu não discutir. Não com Joseph naquele estado. Emily estava inquieta com as palavras de que ele nunca mais veria Sophie, e mesmo contra sua vontade, pensou em coisas terríveis que poderiam ter ocorrido com a pequena. Mesmo com todos estes pensamentos, Emily decidiu dar tempo ao homem.

- Certo. Eu não vou desistir de você agora. Não se esqueça disso – falou séria colocando as mãos no rosto de Joseph, tentando o despertar do transe.

- Só me deixe aqui... Eu estou bem.

Emily ameaçou se levantar, mas foi impedida por Joseph que segurou seu braço.

- Antes de ir – falou em um tom baixo indo na direção de Emily, e lhe dando um beijo suave soltou seu braço. – Obrigado, Emily...

Para ela aquela cena soava como uma despedida, principalmente ao perceber que o homem tinha seus olhos repletos de lágrimas. Mas Emily meramente se levantou e caminhou lentamente para seu apartamento.

**-x-x-x-**

Emily voltou para a escada mais tarde, mas Joseph não se encontrava mais lá. Foi até seu apartamento, mas ninguém atendeu. Não vinha nenhum tipo de barulho por detrás de sua porta. Com todas suas idéias esgotadas, decidiu deixar este assunto para o outro dia. Já havia problemas demais em sua vida e mesmo assim pareciam que eles teimavam em surgir cada vez maiores.

Depois de tantos acontecimentos, mal sentiu quando despertou do sofá com o toque de seu celular. Já anoitecera e isso significava que daquela noite não poderia fugir do Heaven's Night.

Fazia uma noite fria e começara a cair uma chuva fina quando Emily chegou à porta da boate. Cumprimentou o segurança e entediada seguiu até o vestuário, rezando para não encontrar Luca ou mesmo Maria, o que seria difícil naquele ambiente.

- Por que demorou tanto?

Emily bufou ao escutar a voz do chefe atrás de si. Mal havia pisado no vestuário e Luca já aparecera.

- Hoje não, Luca. Não estou nos melhores dias da minha vida hoje.

- Está doente?

- Não.

- Ótimo. Então não há problema algum.

Emily entrou no vestuário com a esperança que ele a esperasse do lado de fora, mesmo sabendo que ele não o faria.

- Se arrume logo – falou passando entre algumas garotas seminuas.

- Por que a pressa? – perguntou enquanto guardava sua bolsa no armário.

- Por que você é minha garota de ouro.

- Obrigado – falou sarcasticamente tirando o casaco.

- Parece que você adivinhou – encarou Emily enquanto ela arrumava o espartilho de tecido multicolorido. Trajava luvas de borracha de um tom dourado que combinavam com a meia-calça bege três quartos que era amarrada por uma cinta-liga preta.

- Adivinhei o que? – Emily perguntou arrumando o cabelo com pressa.

- O que o cliente queria apontou a roupa da jovem. - Era isso que eu estava falando antes. Dança privativa e muito dinheiro...

- Sério? Que sorte a minha.

- Ele pediu uma garota igual você. Imagina o sorriso de satisfação quando disse que tudo o que ele precisava estava aqui. Entendeu por que a pressa, agora?

- Faz tempo que ele está aqui? – perguntou já caminhando para fora do vestuário.

- Não... Do jeito que ele descreveu a garota que queria com certeza alguém já deve ter falado de você.

- Claro... – parou na frente da porta que entraria arrumando a liga.

- Espero que o anime o suficiente – Luca falou passando a mão na coxa de Emily antes de sair.

Ela fingiu não se importar e assim que viu o chefe desaparecer abriu a porta da sala. A luz fraca não permitiu que ela visse claramente o homem sentado do outro lado. Mas assim que fechou a porta o ouviu dizer:

- A pessoa que eu procurava.

- Bom ouvir isso, estranho.

- Se aproxime lentamente de mim, garota.

Ela caminhou até o homem, ainda sem conseguir ver completamente sua face, apesar de perceber que ele possuía cabelos escuros e usava terno.

- Agora você vai fazer exatamente o que pedir...

- É exatamente para isso que estou aqui.

- Sente-se do meu lado.

Emily se sentou e ao olhar o estranho, agora perto o suficiente para ser reconhecido disse sem esconder seu medo:

- Você...

- Não tente fazer nenhum movimento. Eu sei que eles não gravam nada aqui dentro, mas também sei que se você gritar um segurança vai aparecer aqui a qualquer momento, não é mesmo?

Ele a puxou em sua direção pelos cabelos e continuou:

- Feliz em me ver, Jillian?

Não podia ser possível. Eles haviam a descoberto. Não depois de tudo que passara para fugir; agora ela reencontrara seu passado.

- Steve, como você me achou aqui? – perguntou tentando se controlar.

- Foi difícil, meu amor. Primeiro eu pensei que tivesse morrido e isso me deixou extremamente irritado! Pense bem: se alguém tinha permissão para te matar, essa pessoa seria eu! Imagine como eu fiquei ao pensar que alguém poderia ter roubado meu brilho? Depois eu soube que não... Você estava viva! Afinal de contas, nós dois sabemos como você é esperta! Eu duvidava que estivesse realmente morta. Alguém com seu talento não morreria depois de tudo que fez. Roubar todo aquele dinheiro... – apertou seu pescoço. – Para depois morrer? Não, não você.

- Eu pensei que perderia você para sempre! Talvez já estivesse na Colômbia com todo dinheiro! Mas não! Você estava bem debaixo do meu nariz! Foi esperta em escolher uma cidadezinha de merda que nem essa... Eu imagino como deve ter sido para você vir morar aqui, depois de tantos anos em Chicago, Miami, Los Angeles... Onde mais você passou?

- Se quer me matar, por que não corta logo o papo furado?

- Depois de tanto tempo longe de você? Acha mesmo que vou desperdiçar essa oportunidade? Não... Nós vamos lembrar os velhos tempos, Jillian...

Ele se levantou e a trouxe junto pelo braço.

- Nós vamos sair juntinhos... E qualquer coisa que você fizer eu te mato, certo? – a ameaçou mostrando uma pistola em uma das mãos.


	8. Capítulo VIII  Almas Desesperadas

**CAPÍTULO VIII – ALMAS DESESPERADAS

* * *

**

Jillian tentou fingir estar tudo bem e por azar ou sorte, ninguém pareceu se importar com a saída dos dois. Já na rua, olhou para o segurança, mas o homem cantarolava uma canção sem notar o casal que sumia de sua vista. Já na porta do carro, ele a empurrou na direção e disse secamente enquanto sentava no banco dos passageiros:

-Vamos para sua casa, conversar como antigamente.

Jillian tremia de frio, mas conseguiu dar partida no carro. O antigo namorado e parceiro estava com a arma apontada para ela e sorria ao notar o desespero da mulher.

- Não tente fazer nenhuma gracinha até chegar a seu apartamento.

- Parece que vasculhou bastante minha vida nos últimos meses, não é mesmo?

- Claro... Você continua sendo a mesma daqueles anos. Bem que dizem que nunca corrigimos nossos vícios... Você voltou ao seu antigo emprego! Mas sem aquele glamour de antigamente. Estava tão desesperada por emprego ou aceitou este porque realmente gosta de ser uma vadia?

- A vadia que te roubou 800 mil dólares, você quis dizer.

- E a vadia que vai morrer por causa disso.

- Querendo acompanhar seu irmão? – Jillian o provocou, sabendo que não seria a coisa mais sensata a se fazer.

Quando Steve foi revidar, ela brecou o carro, pois chegaram à frente de seu prédio. Ele desceu do carro e a puxando para o lado de fora, fez com que o levasse até seu apartamento. Jillian tentava pensar em alguma forma de escapar da morte iminente, mas parecia inútil.

Com uma batida violenta, Steve trancou a porta do apartamento e a derrubou no chão com um tapa.

- Só estou querendo te lembrar onde é seu lugar.

Jillian limpou o sangue no canto dos lábios.

- Onde está o dinheiro?

- Foda-se.

- Não tente parecer corajosa, porque eu sei que está com medo de morrer, meu amor – ele a puxou pelo cabelo e a jogou no sofá violentamente.

- Você sabe como estou me sentindo? Primeiro eu descubro que você me traia com meu irmão. Depois que vou atrás dele, descubro que você havia matado o idiota do John porque ele sabia disso. E por ultimo descubro que você foi embora com toda aquela maldita grana! A grana que havíamos roubados juntos! Eu, você e meu irmão! Você é uma vadia miserável, sabe disso? O que você queria? Enganar nós dois? Queria que ambos nos matássemos e no final você ficaria com todo o dinheiro?

Steve respirou profundamente e a puxando em sua direção continuou:

É... Eu matei meu irmão por sua causa, ainda mais quando ele me jogou na cara que vocês transavam na mesma casa que eu estava! E que você disse para ele que iriam embora com o dinheiro todo. Eu mataria aquele desgraçado de novo... Pelo dinheiro e por ter me enganado tão bem! Eu, o irmão mais velho!

- Você sempre foi o último a saber de todas as coisas que se passavam a seu redor. Nunca saberia que eu te traia se não fosse seu irmão para falar. Você só soube que eu estava planejando fugir com toda a grana quando já estava longe. Admita, Steve, que você sempre foi um perdedor. E seu irmão foi o esperto. Eu queria que ele fosse embora comigo, mas eu não pude esperar... E me arrependo disso, porque ele era um homem melhor que você.

- Mas agora ele está morto.

- Eu soube. Não que realmente tenha preenchido o vazio dentro de você, não é? Já que matou seu irmão, quer saber como foi que tudo começou? – Jillian perguntou o provocando, mesmo com a arma em sua direção. – Nós transamos naquela cozinha enquanto você estava desmaiado na sala, tão perto de nós, depois de cheirar todo aquele pó... Faz tanto tempo e você nunca desconfiou de nada, tolinho...

Com outro tapa ele a calou. Desta vez, Jillian caiu em cima da mesa de centro da sala, quebrando seu vidro.

- Fale logo onde está a porra do dinheiro!

- Você precisa de mim para abri-lo.

Sem pensar duas vezes ele a levantou e com a arma apontada em suas costas a seguiu pelo corredor. Jillian entrou em seu quarto e se ajoelhando no armário puxou uma sacola de viagem. Pôde ver o taco de beisebol não muito longe de suas mãos, mas apenas se levantou sem poder tocá-lo. Entregou a sacola nas mãos de Steve que sorriu ao abrir e perceber a quantidade de dinheiro que dentro havia.

- Sabe qual vai ser a história que vão contar quando encontrarem seu corpo jogado em cima da cama, vestida assim? Mais uma prostituta morre... Talvez algum cliente insatisfeito. Essa vida sempre foi arriscada.

- Estou aliviada... – falou caminhando lentamente para trás.

- Por quê?

- Pensei que seria mais agressivo, talvez tentasse um estupro, mas parece que continua sendo o mesmo fraco de antes.

- Não me provoque – disse apertando-a na porta do armário.

- Se quisesse me matar já teria feito isso – disse tateando ao seu redor. O taco parecia tão próximo, escondido entre suas roupas.

- Não duvide de mim...

Jillian o interrompeu com um golpe do taco. A arma escapou de suas mãos e ele vacilou. Aproveitou sua tontura e o atacou novamente, desta vez o fazendo cair. Golpeou o homem em sua cabeça, peito, pescoço; tão enfurecida que nem distinguia o que batia.

- Sabe qual é seu problema, Steve? Você acha que está no controle, mas nunca esteve.

Ele ameaçou se levantar, mas caiu novamente.

- Eu não tenho medo de te matar. Eu matei John, matei outras pessoas antes dele e vou matar você! Por que eu não me importo com isso... Homens como você não deveriam nem ter nascido... Eu só estou fazendo o mundo melhor – disse rindo sadicamente.

Voltou a golpeá-lo, desta vez sentindo os ossos do crânio sendo esmagados. Depois de sentir que golpeava apenas uma massa do que era antes a cabeça de Steve, jogou o taco longe, sentindo seu braço e roupa suja de sangue.

Sentou-se na cama e suspirou. Ela nunca pensou que poderia matar novamente. Parecia que aquele pedaço de seu passado estava tão distante, quase esquecido, mas ali estava o corpo de Steve para provar o contrário. Jillian nunca poderia fugir das lembranças de quem era.

Colocou as mãos ensangüentadas no rosto, mas não sentiu nenhuma lágrima cair. Não havia motivos para chorar, afinal, ela nunca poderia se arrepender de ter matado Steve.

Não... Não era a verdade. Ela nunca se arrependera de ter matado outras pessoas. Aquela era _Jillian Cabell_. E nem mesmo sua fuga para uma cidade pequena poderia mudá-la. Ali estava a prova disso.

Tirou lentamente a roupa suja de sangue, a meia-calça, e jogou-os dentro de uma mochila. Ainda suja de sangue e machucada pela queda na mesa de vidro, ela foi até o banheiro e lavou os braços e rosto, sem tirar suas luvas de borracha douradas. Voltou até o quarto, colocou um casaco preto por cima do corpo nu e amarrou os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo. Tirou algumas roupas de dentro do armário e as colocou junto com o dinheiro na sacola em cima da cama.

Olhou mais uma vez para o quarto, mas não havia nada ali dentro que pudesse lembrar quem era. O rosto destruído de Steve a encarava e sem perder mais tempo, Jillian saiu de seu apartamento. Ali dentro só havia memórias de Emily...

* * *

Dirigiu até a boate e sem olhar para o segurança entrou no ambiente iluminado pelas luzes do palco. Uma figura semelhante a James estava parada no balcão com um copo de cerveja na mão. Ela não soube decifrar quem era, mas naquele momento tudo que não queria era se encontrar com James. Ele era apenas mais uma lembrança de Silent Hill agora... Agradeceu que o ambiente estava escuro e repleto de fumaça para passar despercebida e alcançar o vestuário. Ao chegar pegou sua bolsa.

- Então...? – ouviu a voz do chefe atrás de si ao sair do vestuário.

- Já terminei com ele. Só vim pegar minha bolsa por que esqueci uma coisa em casa.

- Mas você vai voltar, não é mesmo? – perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Claro... – sorriu afetadamente se afastando do chefe.

* * *

Com um suspiro de alivio entrou em seu carro. Era hora de deixar tudo aquilo para trás. Abandonar Emily, a Jillian da boate que possuía tão pouco da Jillian que realmente era, e toda aquela mentira que vivia.

Viu-se pensando em Joseph e no que poderia ter acontecido com ele. Era estranho naquele momento pensar em alguém tão distante, mas ela lembrou-se da imagem doentia do homem na escada, tão diferente do Joseph que conhecera antes. Jillian sabia que nunca mais o veria, mas esperava que ele tivesse um final menos infeliz que o dela. Não pôde deixar de sentir certo remorso ao sentir que não poderia ajudá-lo, como prometera.

Talvez Vincent estivesse certo quando disse que não podia se escapar de seus demônios...

Mas pelo menos conseguiria escapar daquela cidade. Nada mais poderia impedi-la, nem mesmo aquela sensação estranha e até mesmo assustadora que a cercava todas as vezes que pensava em fugir.

"_... esta cidade atrai almas desesperadas por socorro e com você não deve ter sido diferente."_

Era como se a cidade quisesse testá-la. Não fazê-la esquecer de quem era... E foi esta sensação que sentiu quando chegou à estrada que a levaria para longe dali.

Como se nunca mais pudesse se esquecer do que se passou em Silent Hill.

* * *

_**FIM**_


End file.
